TTRMAT Wiki:TTRMAT Clan Constitution
TTRMAT Clan Constitution Established September 5, 2018 The following outlines the Constitution of The Terran Republic Mobile Assault Team (TTRMAT) and governs its administration, structure, and purpose. Article I Structure and Administration Section A Structure TTRMAT is a gaming clan run by and for its members. It is made up of two officer branches, High Command and Field Command, and its underlying members; High Command being clan officers who hold legislative and executive authority, to create and uphold all of TTRMAT’s Rules and Regulations and Constitution; and Field Command being clan officers who lead TTRMAT in its games and member activity. Section B Administration TTRMAT High Command has several offices that pertain to its administration. A Commanding Officer (CO), who is the sole leader of the clan and owner of its voice server; Division Commanders (DC), who lead gaming divisions either by genre or by game; and Officers-in-Charge (OIC) who lead in individual games or specific disciplines of a single game. Article II Clan and Member Charges Section A Charges of the Clan TTRMAT is a gaming community made for both casual and competitive gaming. As such, both officers and members are charged with maintaining a prejudice, hate-free environment, while also having freedom to speak their minds. This includes respecting one’s political or religious beliefs. Unlike other gaming clans, TTRMAT has no multi-clanning policy or honor code. The most important charge of all clan members is to have fun. Real life always comes first, and no member should be penalized for personal matters interfering with their activity in the clan. Section B Membership Requirements All members of TTRMAT must participate in at least one of its games it supports. They must be approved by appropriate division staff, be willing to actively participate in clan activities, communicate through Discord, and agree to TTRMAT’s Rules and Regulations. Any former member of the clan wishing to return, must be approved by a member of Field Command or higher. Additionally, a member of High Command must approve whether the returning member receives their former rank. Section C Command Charges Officers of the clan must not infringe upon the right of clan members to peacefully speak, protest, or game. No officer in TTRMAT is immune from the Rules and Regulations, including the CO. The CO may be asked to step down, in a vote of no confidence, if a majority of High Command agree that they should. The CO may not disband TTRMAT without unanimous approval from High Command. Article III Privileges and Disciplinary Action Section A Discipline Privileges Discipline in TTRMAT may only be enacted upon people under proper jurisdiction. These privileges may be overridden by those of a higher rank. The privileges to take disciplinary action are reserved for those in High Command and Field Command. Section B Proper Jurisdiction Violators of TTRMAT’s Rules and Regulations may only be punished by those with discipline privileges and if the violator is in the proper jurisdiction of the punisher. The following outlines the proper jurisdiction of officers in TTRMAT: *The CO has jurisdiction over all of TTRMAT, its divisions, voice server, and games. May be overruled by TTRMAT’s Process of Appeals. *DCs have jurisdiction over their respective divisions, voice channels, and games. May be overruled by the CO. *OICs have jurisdiction over their respective game, discipline, and voice channel(s). May be overruled by their DC or the CO. *Field Command officers have jurisdiction over their respective charge, while leading a gaming session. May be overruled by their OIC or their DC. Section C Process of Appeals In the event that a violator of TTRMAT’s Rules and Regulations is punished unfairly, they may request that their punishment be reviewed by High Command. If it is found that a majority of High Command believe the punishment to be unjust, the violator’s punishment will be revoked and they will be allowed to return to normal clan activity. High Command officers must be present to cast a vote regarding punishment. Section D Disciplinary Action A violator of TTRMAT’s Rules and Regulations shall be punished for breaking TTRMAT’s Rules and Regulations. Depending on the severity of the violation and if it was a first time offense, the Zoidfish (Zdf) rank may be granted to the violator temporarily. If the violator breaks any more Rules and Regulations while holding this rank, more harsher punishment will be considered, including but not limited to being kicked or banned from the clan and its voice server. If the violator is a member of High Command, then the Zoidfish rank will not be considered, and the violator will be dealt with by a superior officer and may be removed from office depending on the severity of the violation. Punishers may exercise freedom in choosing how to deal with a violator; however, an investigation may be conducted to determine whether the violator was punished justly or if the punisher was acting unreasonably. Any punishment may be appealed via TTRMAT’s Process of Appeals. Article IV Ranking System Section A Ranks The following ranks will be used by all members of TTRMAT: *General (Gen) *Major (Maj) *Lieutenant (Lt) *Chief Warrant Officer (CWO) *Warrant Officer (WO) *Sergeant (Sgt) *Corporal (Cpl) *Private (Pvt) Section B Structure The following outlines the way ranks and titles shall be distributed to members of TTRMAT. It should be noted that officers of High Command may hold more than one office simultaneously to ensure the continuity and stability of the clan: *High Command shall use the General, Major, and Lieutenant ranks. General is the rank given to the commissioned CO of TTRMAT, Major is the rank given to commissioned DCs of TTRMAT, and Lieutenant is the rank given to commissioned OICs of TTRMAT. *Retired High Command officers who are still members of the clan shall receive the Chief Warrant Officer rank. *Field Command officers shall use the Warrant Officer rank. *Non-commissioned officers (NCOs) shall use the Sergeant rank. *Enlisted members of the clan shall use the Corporal rank. *New recruits into the clan shall use the Private rank. Section C Line of Succession In the event that a High Command officer resigns, retires, or is removed from office in a vote of no confidence, the following outlines how the vacancy left behind shall be filled. It should be noted that this line of succession is generalized and may not be strictly followed: #In the event that the current CO resigns, retires, or is removed from office in a vote of no confidence, the senior-most DC shall become Acting CO until they can be fully commissioned or until a new CO is commissioned. #In the event that a current DC resigns, retires, or is removed from office in a vote of no confidence, the senior-most OIC of that DC’s division shall become Acting DC until they can be fully commissioned or until a new DC is commissioned. #In the event that a current OIC resigns, retires, or is removed from office in a vote of no confidence, their DC shall become the commissioned OIC until a new OIC can be commissioned. Article V Separation of Powers Section A Legislative and Executive Powers The Commanding Officer (CO) of TTRMAT, shall preside over meetings of High Command, and shall only vote in the case of a tie when making legislative decisions. In his absence, the CO may appoint a member of High Command to preside over meetings; however, the appointee does have the right to cast a vote when making legislative decisions. The CO does have the right to cast a vote dealing with appeals of punishments. The CO is also the executive head of TTRMAT, and must approve any rule changes, referendums, or legislative decisions made by High Command. If the CO vetoes a legislative decision made by High Command, then the veto may be overruled if: *Fifty percent or more Division Commanders (DCs) agree on the decision. *Seventy-five percent or more Officers-in-Charge (OICs) agree on the decision. *A combination of DCs and OICs agree on the decision, where two OICs are equal to one DC vote, and two DCs are equal to the CO’s vote. It should be noted that if the commissioned CO also holds a lower office in the clan, then they are not counted in the number of total DCs or OICs, depending on the other office(s) they hold, in High Command. Section B Executive Orders In the event that immediate action must be taken to address a concern or matter in the clan, the CO of TTRMAT may issue executive orders that act as part of TTRMAT’s Rules and Regulations until they are repealed by High Command through majority vote. These orders must be made clear to all of TTRMAT’s members and High Command via TTRMAT’s voice server. Section C Commissioned Officers Commissioned officers are those who currently hold positions of authority in TTRMAT. The CO must be approved by a majority vote of High Command before being fully commissioned. Subordinate officers may be automatically commissioned by the next-highest officer. The CO may immediately commission new DCs, and DCs may immediately commission new OICs in their respective divisions. Section D Divisional Powers While the CO is the sole leader of TTRMAT, the CO shall not infringe upon the right of TTRMAT’s divisions to operate peacefully and without disruption. The CO, or any other officer, has no authority to dictate how a division shall be run. It is the DC’s job to do that. The CO, or any other officer, may not overtake a division’s operations unless given permission by the officer conducting the operation, whether it be a member of Field Command, an OIC, or the DC, even if the CO, or other officer(s), plays a particular game in that division. The CO’s job is to administrate the clan as a whole, not its divisions. Section E Abuse of Power In the event that an officer of TTRMAT abuses their power, punishes a clan member without just cause, violates TTRMAT’s Rules and Regulations, or violates any of the provisions in this Constitution, then the officer may be removed from office through a vote of no confidence or through demotion by a superior. In the case of the CO of TTRMAT abusing their power, punishing a clan member without just cause, violating TTRMAT’s Rules and Regulations, or violating any of the provisions in this Constitution, they may be removed from office through a majority vote of High Command, in which they shall not vote. In the case of a tie, High Command’s veto powers shall be used to determine whether the CO must step down. Category:Regulations